narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seventh Kazekage
Seventh Kazekage (七代目風影 Nanadaime Kazekage literally meaning: Seventh Wind Shadow) is one of the leaders of Sunagakure, recognized as one of the village's strongest Kazekage. Background As a child, the Seventh Kazekage studied jinchūriki of Shukaku, the Fourth Kazekage's Gold Dust, the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand, and the Fifth Kazekage's irregular Sand. After this he developed Copper Dust. After he started to create techniques, but they were weaker and took more chakra to control then it did now. Even though it was weaker, he still passed the Chūnin exams without a scratch. He later trained and trained, became a Jōnin and started to use his copper dust better, being able to create giant structures with not even using that much chakra. After the Sixth Kazekage died of old age, he became the village's Seventh Kazekage. As Lord Seventh, he served as a great leader, which was told to him by countless Sunagakure shinobi. He gave orders, but they didn't feel forceful, which was said by many ANBU under his order. He got into countless battles with warring Lands. Such as Yumegakure, the Land of Demons, and the Land of Birds. He came up un top each time, because they did not know how to counter his Copper Dust. He would either deflect their shuriken or kunai, or use it against them in various ways. He one time ran into the Sayuri Hatake, and fought her as well. After this he kept more quiet then he ever had before, as noted by many shinobi from Suna and Kiri. Appearance The Seventh Kazekage is hidden by black robes that went from his head as a hood to the start of his ankles, that had no design at all. Under the robes, he had an Allied Shinobi Forces headband and a Sunagakure headband on his right bicep. Then he has a chainmail armor underneath and standard shinobi pants and boots on. He is also bald with only a very short trim on the sides and in the back. Also, he sometimes wears the Kazekage Hat, but not always. Personality The Seventh Kazekage is a quite and calm individual. He has no comeback to what anyone has to say to him, because he doesn't really care. He usually has his nose in a technique or reading book. He doesn't do much else besides do the Kazekage paperwork, giving orders, or fighting. Abilities The Seventh Kazekage had powerful abilities he had adapted over the years. He had learned how to combine Earth and Wind Release chakra to use Magnet Release and utilize the Copper Dust he had created. With the Magnet Release and Copper Dust, he can make shields and armor Taijutsu He is skilled in taijutsu, but doesn't use it that much do to the fact that he wears an armor made of copper which slows him down in taijutsu. One taijutsu technique he has shown usage of is the Kumogakure technique Drop Kick. He studied it in one of his books. Ninjutsu He is very powerful in the use of ninjutsu, able to take down any opponent that stands in his way. He uses, Earth Release and Wind Release, but usually uses his Magnet Release kekkei genkai in collaboration with his Copper Dust. He created exactly nine techniques with this jutsu, all being very powerful. He can subdue Tailed Beasts with his abilities, but he can get damaged from it. Nature Transformations He possess the Earth and Wind Release nature transformations, two very basic transformations, but still when he uses it, it's formidable. He's learned only two from over the years, or the only two he wants to use. He isn't as formidable with it, but still pretty powerful with each of them. By mixing them both together, he can utilize the Magnet Release kekkei genkai that he inherited from his father. Magnet Release By combining both Earth and Wind Release chakra natures, he can utilize the Magnet Release kekkei genkai. By utilizing it, he can use his Copper Dust techniques, being able to defend and attack with all of them. He can create clones made of copper, trap people, and even try to defend from others.